You are My Love
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: Mereka memendam rasa yang sama, saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling mengharapkan satu sama lain.   Namun tak pernah satu kata kata cinta keluar dari bibir mereka.  Sampai suatu ketika...


Selamat malam semua...

AIRA DATAAANNNGGG... *dilempar panci gara-gara bikin ribut*

Oke, Aira masih sama pair IchiRuki.

Nggak tahu kenapa suka banget sama pair ini.

Ya sutralah, nggak usah banyak omong deh.

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya saya donk *dilempar lemari es*. Tapi kenyataan harus mengatakan kalau Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

(Author nangis guling-guling di sawah)

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, AU, Ada LEMON Gaje, Abal, Alur gak karuan, dll, dst, dsb, lan liya-liayane (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read.

**-You are My Love-**

"Hei, Rukia. Kau memperhatikan dia lagi ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan kepada temannya yang sejak tadi mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu hanya menoleh sekilas pada sahabatnya, lalu pandangan matanya kembali pada arah semula.

"Hn, ya kau benar, Orihime," jawab Rukia singkat pada gadis disampingnya, Inoue Orihime.

Seuntai senyum manis kembali terlihat di wajah Rukia saat dia melihat ke luar jendela kelasnya. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok yang sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya di lapangan sepak bola yang terlihat dari kelas mereka di lantai dua.

"Hhh, sampai kapan kau hanya akan memperhatikannya dari jauh seperti ini, Rukia? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya," saran Orihime pada sahabat baiknya di SMA Karakura ini. Matanya mulai mengikuti pandangan mata Rukia memperhatikan sosok yang begitu disukai oleh sahabatnya itu. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Entahlah, Orihime. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kemampuan untuk mengatakannya. Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Ichigo itu, aku ragu kalu dia juga menyukaiku." Kali ini mata Rukia terlihat begitu sendu. Sesaat Rukia sempat melihat Ichigo menatapnya, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka saling bertemu, membuat hati Rukia berdebar tak karuan, tapi sedetik kemudian Ichigo sudah mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Orihime hanya tersenyum melihat gadis berambut raven disampingnya, dia tahu kalau sudah lama Rukia memendam perasaan pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tak pernah mencoba mengatakannya kan," kata Orihime tersenyum. Rukia memandang Orihime, terlihat keraguan dari tatapan mata Rukia. "Aku yakin kau bisa," lanjut Orihime sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rukia.

Rukia lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya, Orihime memang benar-benar sahabat yang bisa mengerti dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Orihime."

"Ya, eh maaf ya, Rukia. Aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang, tadi aku sudah janji pada Ishida-kun untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan."

Orihime segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia di dalam kelas sendirian.

-RUKIA'S P.O.V-

Aku kembali memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kelasku, wajahnya yang bersinar diterpa sinar matahari, senyumnya yang begitu menenangkan, pandangan matanya yang mampu membuatku terperangkap oleh sepasang mata hazel yang dimilikinya. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menepis pesonanya dari dalam hatiku.

Yah, inilah aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang siswi kelas 2 dari SMA Karakura, sudah lama aku memendam rasa suka pada teman masa kecilku itu, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang merupakan siswa terpopuler yang ada di SMA Karakura. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi juga karena segudang prestasi yang dimilikinya.

Sayangnya aku tidak penah sanggup mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku sadar seperti apa diriku, aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak begitu terkenal disini. Prestasiku dalam pelajaran juga biasa-biasa saja, bahkan tinggi badanku juga masih terlihat seperti anak SMP, benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik. Aku tahu tidak mungkin Ichigo bisa suka padaku. Selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia mau berteman denganku ini.

Dia memang begitu baik, begitu mengerti dengan diriku, sikapnya yang seperti itu semakin membuatku berharap padanya.

Ichigo, apa kau bisa mengerti tentang perasaanku ini?

Apa aku salah kalau begitu mengharapkanmu?

Pernah kucoba untuk memupus semua asa padamu, membenamkan semua rinduku untukmu.

Tapi saat pandangan kita beradu, kusadari sulit berpaling darimu.

Karena aku tahu, semua angan dan mimpiku aku berikan tulus untukmu...

-RUKIA'S P.O.V –END-

**You will always be inside my heart**

**You will always have your own place**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

xXxXxXx

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, keadaan dirumahnya sangat sepi kerena anggota keluarganya yang lain sedang pergi ke luar kota. Dan tinggallah Ichigo sendiri dirumah sekarang.

Ichigo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur begitu sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Rukia," gumam Ichigo pelan. Bayangan akan gadis mungil itu terus saja memenuhi kepalanya. Seharian ini dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya di sekolah, itu mungkin karena kelas mereka memang berbeda. Ya, kelas Ichigo adalah kelas 2-A sedangkan Rukia berada di kelas 2-F, jarak kelas mereka memang bisa dibilang cukup jauh, dan entah mengapa Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang setiap kali dia tidak bertemu dengan Rukia, seperti hari ini. Ini membuatnya merasa seperti... merindukan Rukia?

"Hhh..." Ichigo mengusap wajahnya pelan, dia lalu melirik ke arah luar jendela. Langit terlihat tidak secerah biasanya, gumpalan awan hitam menutupi cahaya lembayung matahari sore ini. Mungkin akan turun hujan nanti malam.

Pikiran Ichigo kembali pada sosok Kuchiki Rukia, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Ichigo memang telah tertarik oleh gadis itu. Gadis mungil itu berbeda, benar-benar tidak sama dari semua gadis yang pernah dikenalnya selama ini. Disaat semua gadis di sekolahnya berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, Rukia diam, dia hanya bersikap biasa di depan Ichigo. Saat gadis lain sibuk mempercantik diri mereka dengan segala macam make-up dan aksesoris lainnya, Rukia malah tidak pernah memperhatikan semua itu. Penampilannya benar-benar biasa, tanpa make-up berlebihan dan apapun itu. Namun justru itulah yang membuat Ichigo malah tertarik pada Rukia. Gadis itu malah terlihat manis walaupun tanpa riasan yang aneh-aneh.

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Ichigo memang telah jatuh hati pada teman kecilnya itu.

**What you offered straight to me**

**With a smile for the last time**

**Was just so beautiful**

**Surely, that day**

**The two of us touched love**

xXxXxXx

-Kuchiki's House, at 08.00 p.m-

Rukia masih berada di depan meja belajarnya, dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya dari Unohana-sensei. Rukia baru saja akan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya sampai dia melihat satu buku yang menahan langkahnya. Rukia mengambil buku tersebut dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Ini kan buku milik Ichigo yang kupinjam kemarin? Jadi belum ku kembalikan ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah! Gawat, bukankah Ichigo memerlukan buku ini besok." Rukia tersentak dan melirik ke arah jam di kamarnya. Sudah jam 08.15 malam.

'Masih ada waktu untuk mengembalikannya,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Gadis itu segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Mmm, Ayah, Ibu. Aku keluar sebentar ya, aku harus mengembalikan buku ini pada Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, Rukia," jawab Hisana, ibu Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar rumah. Rukia sempat melihat langit malam yang begitu gelap karena tertutupi oleh mendung. Namun Rukia mengabaikannya dan segera pergi kerumah Ichigo.

Ditengah jalan Rukia merasakan tetes air yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Hujan," gumam Rukia yang segera mempercepat langkahnya.

'Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak membawa payung sih. Padahal sudah tahu kalau malam ini mendung dan mungkin akan turun hujan," maki Rukia dalam hati. Gadis itu langsung berlari sebelum hujannya semakin bertambah lebat.

.

.

.

Ichigo sedang memandangi hujan yang turun dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kemudian dia tersentak tersentak ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

'Siapa yang kemari malam-malam begini?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dari kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang terkejut begitu mendapati sosok Rukia yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini," kata Rukia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan buku ditangannya pada Ichigo, "terima kasih ya," lanjut Rukia. Ichigo melihat tubuh Rukia sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan, tentu saja, malam ini memang begitu dingin ditambah lagi dengan hujan dan pakaian Rukia yang basah.

"Hhh... Kau ini. Masuklah, kau pasti kedinginan di luar," kata Ichigo mempersilakan Rukia masuk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Rukia segera mengikuti Ichigo masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk untukmu." Ichigo segera meninggalkan Rukia sendiri untuk mengambilkan handuk. Rukia kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu Ichigo. Pikirannya kembali menerawang entah kemana.

Dia teringat pada perkataan Orihime padanya di sekolah tadi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Orihime. Rukia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia tidak pernah mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kau ini, memangnya besok tidak ada waktu untuk mengembalikannya apa?" Suara Ichigo berhasil menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya. Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang sudah kembali membawa handuk dan segelas coklat panas.

Ichigo lansung menyerahkan handuk tersebut pada Rukia dan juga menyodorkan segelas coklat panas itu.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Rukia menyesap coklat tersebut dan benar saja, dia merasa lebih baik ketika merasakan coklat itu mengalir melalui kerongkongannya.

"Habisnya, bukankah kau memerlukan buku itu besok," jawab Rukia setelah perasaannya kembali tenang.

"Ya juga sih, hehehe... Tapi kenapa kau menerobos hujan tanpa membawa payung, bodoh."

"Hei, jangan mengataiku bodoh, jeruk." Rukia sedikit berteriak karena kesal pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya kau tunggu saja disini dulu sampai hujannya reda," kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang duduk disampingnya. Ichigo sedikit melirik Rukia yang masih terlihat gemetar. Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat Ichigo ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan membuang rasa dingin yang dirasakan oleh Rukia.

JGEERRR!

PATS.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Rukia menjerit dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo disampingnya. Rupanya ada petir yang cukup besar menyambar sehingga membuat listrik di kota Karakura padam.

Rukia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Ichigo.

"Hiks hiks, a-aku takut," isak Rukia pelan. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar karena takut dan juga hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia begitu ketakutan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menenangkan Rukia.

"Tananglah, aku disini," ucapnya lembut seraya mengusap kepala Rukia.

"Hiks hiks, Ichi..."

"Ssshh, sudah tidak apa-apa."

Hening.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Ichigo masih memeluk erat Rukia sampai gadis itu tenang.

"Ichi...," ucap Rukia pelan masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ichigo.

"Hn,"

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku padamu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Rukia barusan.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku begitu menyukaimu?"

Perlahan Rukia mengangkat wajahya untuk menatap Ichigo. Air mata kembali menggenangi kedua iris violetnya yang indah.

Ichigo masih terdiam, masih tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku begitu menyukaimu, Ichigo. Sangat, aku sangat menyukaimu."

DEG

Entah perasaan apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Ichigo, ia menatap Rukia yang masih menangis dalam pulukannya. Ya, gadis yang dicintainya kini menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi milikmu. Izinkan aku menjadi bagian dari dirimi, Ichigo. Aku- Mmmpphh." Perkataan Rukia terpotong ketika ia merasakan bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan lembut, lalu kemudian menatap wajah Rukia yang memerah,

"Sudah cukup," kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium bibir Rukia.

Perlahan ciuman Ichigo semakin bertambah liar, dia terus memagut bibir Rukia lalu menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Rukia meminta izin agar lidahnya bisa memasuki rongga mulut Rukia.

Rukia sedikit membuka mulutnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Ichigo segera menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Rukia, bermain didalamnya, lidahnya terus menjelajah setiap rongga mulut Rukia, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Rukia.

"Nngghh . . . Ichi . . ." Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah ketika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Ichigo. Lidahnya yang awalnya hanya diam kini mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Ichigo, saling memagut hingga membuat saliva mereka saling bercampur dan menetes keluar.

"Nngghhh... Aahhh, Ichi-goo..." Suara desahan Rukia semakin membuat Ichigo bergairah, dia menginginkan Rukia. Tapi tentu saja kebutuhan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk melepas ciuman mereka.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka tadi. Tak lama, Ichigo kembali melumat bibir Rukia lagi.

Kali ini Ichigo memposisikan tangannya pada bagian belakang pundak Rukia dan tangan satu lagi dibawah lutut Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya menuju kamarnya, tentu saja masih dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling berpagutan satu sama lain.

Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya dan kemudian membawa Rukia ke tempat tidurnya. Perlahan Ichigo menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Dia melepas ciumannya dan menatap lembut ke arah Rukia, Rukia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," bisik Ichigo tepat ditelinga Rukia.

"Aku juga, Ichigo," jawab Rukia pelan semakin memeluk erat tubuh kekar Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Rukia.

"Aahhh . . . Nngghhh, Ichi ohh goo..." Desah Rukia semakin menjadi ketika tangan Ichigo telah berani menjamah bagian sensitifnya.

Ichigo terus mencium Rukia sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas bukit kembar milik Rukia yang masih tertutupi oleh pakaian. Merasa pakaian itu mengganggu Ichigo lantas melepaskannya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat.

Kini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Rukia.

"Aaahhh... hhh... Ichigoo..."

Ciuman Ichigo yang awalnya pada bibir Rukia, perlahan turun mencapai leher Rukia.

Ichigo kembali memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang milik Rukia, ia jilat, hisap, dan ia gigit kecil permukaan kulit leher Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendesah hebat karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Ichigo.

Ichigo terus melakukan hal itu sampai leher Rukia dipenuhi oleh kissmark darinya.

Melihat kedua bukit kembar milik Rukia yang belum terjamah olehnya, Ichigo lalu menjilat dada Rukia, menggigit putingnya pelan dan menghisapnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang munyusu pada ibunya.

Sedangkan dada Rukia yang satu lagi ia mainkan dengan jarinya, ia pilin pelan puting Rukia. Membuat gadis itu mendesah dan menggeliat menampakkan sesuatu yang lebih dimata Ichigo.

"Aaahhh... haahh... hhh... Ichiohgooo, pelan-pelanhh..."

Rukia semakin mendesah hebat ketika tangan kanan Ichigo mulai merambat masuk kedalam celana dalamnya. Ichigo mengelus lembut parmukaan vagina Rukia.

"Wow, kau basah sekali, Rukia. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ya sayang."

Blush. Kalimat Ichigo barusan membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Di-diam kau," kesal Rukia memalinngkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu membuat Ichigo terkekeh. Dengan gesit tangan Ichigo mulai melepas rok dan celana dalam yang dipakai Rukia.

Juga tak lupa melepaskan pakaian yang dari tadi masih dipakainya hingga terlihatlah kejantanan milik Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah ketika melihat penis Ichigo yang sekarang sudah menegang.

Ichigo kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Rukia. Menghujani setiap lekuk wajah Rukia dengan ciumannya. Sementara tangannya masih bermain di daerah vagina Rukia, terus menjelajahi vagina Rukia hingga ia menemukan clitorist Rukia yang kemudian ia mainkan dengan jarinya. Membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Nngghhh... Aaahhh... haahh... Ichigooo."

Desahan Rukia semakin menjadi ketika ia merasakan ada benda asing yang berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya. Ichigo memasukkan tiga jari tangannya sekaligus kedalam vagina Rukia dan mulai menggerakkannya zig zag didalamnya. Membuat Rukia semakin menggeliat.

"Aaahhh... haahhh... hhh," desah Rukia mengiringi klimaksnya. Ichigo langsung menarik jarinya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan Rukia, ia jilat cairan itu dengan nikmatnya kemudian kembali memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Rukia.

"Kau percaya padaku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut tepat ditelinga Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk lemah, "Ya, aku percaya padamu, Ichigo," jawabnya pelan ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Tahan sebentar, mungkin akan sedikit sakit,"

"Aaahhhh..." Rukia menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan penis Ichigo mulai memasuki liang vaginanya. Air mata Rukia meleleh begitu Ichigo berhasil menembus pertahanannya. Cairan hangat mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina Rukia. Cairan hangat berwarna merah, darah. Rukia yakin keperawanannya telah hilang sekarang.

Tak tega melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata kekasihnya, Ichigo kembali mencumbu Rukia lebih dalam, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Rukia rasakan.

"Aaaahh... Aaahhh... Aaahhh... " Desahan Rukia kembali terdengar ketika Ichigo memulai gerakan in-out nya. Bibirnya turun menjilati puting Rukia dan meremas yang satunnya.

"Aaahhh... Haahh... haahh... "

Desah Rukia mulai mengikuti irama gerakan yang dibuat oleh Ichigo. Rasa yang tadinya sakit, kina mulai terasa nikmat bagi Rukia, membuat gadis itu merasa seperti di awang-awang.

Ichigo semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Rukia tidak tahan dan kembali klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aaakkhhh... Rukia... " Suara Ichigo tercekat ditenggorokan ketika dia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahim Rukia. Ichigo menjatuhkan badannya di atas tubuh Rukia dan terengah-engah. Dia kembali menatap Rukia dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau milikku, Rukia. Tetaplah berada disisiku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku," kata Ichigo tersenyum menatap Rukia.

Rukia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan megucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo lalu menjawab pelan, "Ya, Ichigo. Aku milikmu, selamanya milikmu, dan percayalah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia sekali lagi kemudian menggeser tubuhnya kesamping tubuh Rukia dan memeluk Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Setelah itu, Rukia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Lalu mereka mulai terlelap, dan saat mereka membuka mata nanti, kisah baru akan terukir dalam hidup mereka.

**Stay by my side, my love**

**Crossing over time and changing your shape**

**The future we haven't yet seen**

**Remains here**

**Trust me, my love**

**You live within me**

**So I'll never say good-bye to you**

**Surely, that day**

**The two of us touched love**

-The End-

Author : (baca dari awal sampe' akhir) WHAT THE HELL? Apa ini? Hancur dah...

*pundung dipojokan* Mak... kok Aira mesum amat ya...?

Huuwwaa... Ya sudahlah, oh iya, ini pertama kalinya Aira nulis lemon, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Hadaahhh... 3 jam memandangi Riyne (nama laptop Aira) Cuma ini yang bisa Aira buat.

Aahhh, payah deh. Padahal fic yang satunya belum selesai, eh malah bikin lagi yang lain. Mana critanya nggak jelas lagi.

Tapi fic Aira yang satunya pasti Aira lanjutin kok (Reader : nggak ada yang nanya). Cuma masih nggak ada ide aja. Hehehe *author dilempar kompor gas*.

Oh iya, sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Heaven-nya Ayumi Hamasaki. Nyambung nggak sih?

Ichigo : Nggak nyambung sama sekali, dodol.

Ah, Aira nggak bisa komen apa-apa deh tentang cerita ini.

Terserah pendapat reader sekalian saja lah.

Jadi Aira mohon REVIEW dari para reader sekalian ya. ^^

Supaya Aira tahu bagaimanakah pendapat reader mengenai cerita ini.

Yang Review diajak kencan sama Ichigo...

Ichigo : Haa? Kok gue?

Aira : Ya nggak apa-apa kan?

Ichigo : Ya udahlah, dari pada sama lu.

Aira : *pundung*

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
